


All Tied Up

by slashyrogue



Series: Naughty Bits [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Kink, Nigel is a Good Boyfriend, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Fluff, Tied Up Nigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam wants to try something new and he has a very good boyfriend who is more than happy to help him explore.





	All Tied Up

Nigel pulled tight to the restraints as Adam walked around to the other side of the bed. 

“Darling this is beginning to be torture already.”

Adam frowned. 

“Isn’t it supposed to be somewhat tortuous? Denying yourself when you usually don’t?”

Nigel lifted his hips and his cock throbbed with each passing moment. 

“Yes and I don’t necessarily think I can survive sex without touching you.”

Adam tightened the other scarf and ran his hand down the inside of Nigel’s forearm. 

“Then I’ll touch you a lot to make up for it.”

Nigel shivered. 

“You can begin any minute now, Darling.”

Adam smiled and started to take off clothes. He stripped slowly and didn’t break eye contact with Nigel once till he was down to nothing but briefs. 

“Star, please get closer.”

“You like this,” Adam crawled up on the bed and touched his left calf, “Watching and not touching.”

“No, I think—“

Adam kissed his ankle and Nigel sighed, his cock was already leaking precum by the time Adam was close enough to taste. He put both hands on Nigel’s inner thighs and licked a strip down the underside.

Nigel groaned and as Adam then gave kitten licks up his length. Adam lifted his head and observed Nigel’s face with interest. 

“More?”

Nigel let out a shaky laugh. 

“Darling I’m not sure I’ll last much longer.”

Adam stroked his hard cock and Nigel hissed through his teeth. 

“I need to get ready for you but I like having my mouth on you when I do that. Can I?” 

Nigel let out a shaking breath and felt sweat stick his forehead to the pillowcase when he moved his head back. 

“I’ll try not to spoil it, Star. But no promises.”

“I like the taste of your ejaculate so nothing would spoil if you like my mouth too much.”

Nigel groaned. “Shh, Darling please you’re making this much harder.”

Adam reached beside him to take the lube and studied Nigel’s face. 

“Isn’t it supposed to be?”

Nigel laughed. “Did you make a joke, Adam?”

“Maybe.”

He kissed their lips together with just enough tongue to leave just enough tease to pull away. 

“I love you,” Adam said, “Thank you for doing this with me.”

Nigel licked his lips. 

“I adore you, Darling. I would do just about anything you were curious about.”

Adam moved away from his mouth and went on his knees to bend forward before his cock. 

“I’m curious about a lot of things.”

“Good to know, Star. Now please just—“

The first touch of his lips at the tip made Nigel thrash back against the bed, his breath out in a wave when he tried to calm down.

Adam took him in further and the feel of his tongue made Nigel shout just as Adam groaned. The effect of his voice made Nigel bite his lip so hard he tasted blood.

Nigel watched as Adam opened himself with swollen red lips wrapped around his cock and moaned again. 

“Darling, I’m not sure I—“

Adam took his mouth away and licked his lips. 

“It might be tight but I can take you now. I want to.”

Nigel fought to protest but couldn’t do more than groan when a moment later Adam slicked him up. He got on his knees above Nigel and positioned himself over him. 

“Ready?” 

“As I will ever fucking be.”

Adam lowered and they both groaned. 

“Darling you’re so tight,” Nigel panted, “Are you sure?”

“Yes this feels very good,” Adam sighed, “Very full and you...” 

He went down more and his shudder went through them both as his hands were on Nigel’s stomach. 

“Can I move now?”

“Ride me, Darling. Please.”

Adam moved up and then all the way down. His desperate pants of pleasure made Nigel moan. He moved up and down faster, and his inner muscles tightened with each thrust till Nigel fought not to cum. 

“Oh Star, if I could touch you,” he sighed, “take your cock and—“

“I want to cum without touching, just with you,” Adam sighed, “You feel so big and hard.”

Nigel squeezed his eyes shut to keep it in, though a whimper whimper of surprise came when Adam kissed him on the upthrust. 

He moved his groin up to meet his new position and Adam cried out, and bit Nigel’s mouth just as he came. 

Nigel could barely take it as Adam’s hole tightened around him and groaned out when he finally let go. 

Adam breathed, “Only you could make me feel so good.”

Nigel could barely focus on more than them, together in pleasure as they always should be, so words failed him. Adam kissed him again and his wet cock grinded against Nigel’s skin. 

“I missed your hands,” Adam whispered, “You always hold me tight and I want you to never let go.”

“Never,” he promised, his voice thick with emotion. 

Adam moved up till he straddled Nigel’s chest to undo the first scarf. Nigel licked at his midsection and Adam shivered. 

“We need to wash.”

“I can clean you up real good, Darling.”

He put his hand on Adam’s hip as Adam leaned in more to his tongue. 

“We’ll still be,” he gasped as Nigel got lower, “Dirty.”

He undid the other tie and Nigel pulled him closer to devour every bit of Adam’s spent passion.

Adam settled on his lap and Nigel lowered him down on the other end of the bed. He licked away the mess while Adam sighed with his hands tight in Nigel’s hair. 

“My other side too,” Adam whispered, “I can feel your ejaculate dripping out of me.”

Nigel growled.

“Are you teasing me, Star? Trying to work me up again?”

Adam smiled and rolled onto his belly while Nigel moved to touch his stretched out hole. 

“You can see it, I’m not teasing.”

Nigel licked him deep and fast, and the feel as his muscles tightened around him spurred him till Adam started to pant. 

“Nigel, I need to taste you. Please?”

Nigel lifted his mouth off and Adam rolled to his side. He kissed him lewdly before he pushed Nigel down. 

They’d done this so many times Nigel knew it should’ve been boring especially when his cock was in no mood to get ready for another round. But the sight of Adam licking off his cum like a pro was the hottest thing he knew he’d ever love to see. His Star wanted him hard and Nigel laughed. Nigel stroked his fingers through Adam’s hair while Adam tried his best. 

“Darling, I think I’m—“

Adam pulled off and stuck a finger in his mouth. “I could stick my finger in?”

Nigel was exhausted and fully fucking satisfied. 

“Anything for you, Darling.”

Adam went back to work and did manage to weakly pull another orgasm out of him though Nigel could barely keep his eyes open after to watch his cleaning. 

They kissed when he was done before Adam settled on his chest and pulled the blankets up over them both. 

“Thank you, Nigel. Go to sleep now. I might want to wake you up tomorrow.”

Nigel tightened his hold and sighed. 

“You’re welcome, Star. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Darling. Love you so much.”

Adam woke Nigel up the next morning with his tongue in Nigel’s ass and fucked him slow till Nigel was awake enough to fully feel it. 

After that they actually did head to the shower because in Adam’s own words, “I love ejaculate but it won’t taste good with cereal.”

Nigel laughed until Adam shut him up with his tongue.


End file.
